


Без Души

by Anonymous



Series: Без Души | Последний день Войны [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Пост-Хог после войны, Поттер - опекун Малфоя. Очень депрессивно и мрачно.





	Без Души

**Author's Note:**

> _Фик написан весной 2006 г._
> 
> * * *

В окно струится серый свет. Освещает распростертую на полу фигуру. Юноша. Светлые локоны безжизненно разметались по мокрым камням. Голова запрокинута. Глаза… открыты. Они распахнуты, и в серых озерах разлито недоумение. Обвинение. И боль. Если бы не эти глаза, можно было бы подумать, что блондин спит. Но невидящий взгляд, устремленный в потолок комнаты, убивает всякие сомнения. Он тоже убил. Убил _Его_. Единственного, ради кого, как это ни банально звучит, он жил. Его давнюю мечту. Его прихоть (как говорили его друзья). Его душу. Да! Теперь нет души. Это тело на полу – пустая оболочка. Без души. И эта фигура, застывшая в кресле рядом с телом – она тоже – без души.

Он сидел так уже несколько часов: неестественно выпрямившись, в пальцах зажата потухшая сигарета, глаза устремлены в одну точку – на лицо лежащего на полу человека. Мертвого человека. Пустой взгляд. Без души.

Он вспоминал. Он пытался вспомнить… Эти же глаза. Но в серебряном их зеркале не пустота, а страсть. Жизнь. Душа. Он не мог вспомнить.

Потому, что этого не было. Была ярость. Презрение. Страх. Боль. Унижение. Обвинение. В том, что он, как вампир, пил эти чувства. Эту жизнь из глаз цвета ртути. Оставляя _Его_ – без души.

Год назад всё закончилось. И всё началось. Мир вздохнул свободно без постоянной угрозы со стороны Тьмы. Снова дети радостно смеялись, шутили на уроках, обнимались в темных коридорах школы. Его школы. Его дома. Тогда он называл школу – домом. Но все рухнуло, когда он победил. Не было больше его извечного врага. Не было необходимости спасать мир. Не было цели. Того, ради чего он жил. Ради чего он был тем, кем его считали вокруг. О нем очень быстро забыли. Конечно, ему предложили работу. Даже не одну. Но он не хотел этого – работу предложили тому, кто умер. Там, на болотах, победив Зло. Оставив просто мальчика – рано осознавшего свою славу, но и ответственность тоже осознавшего. Рано повзрослевшего. Рано потерявшего слишком многое. И многих. Друзей… А были ли они у него когда-нибудь?.. Верные друзья… И верные враги.

На лице сидящего появилась горькая усмешка. Когда погибли сокурсники – почти весь его курс, вместе с деканом, он только крепко сжал зубы и перехватил поудобнее автомат – палочки в том Мерлином забытом месте оказались бесполезны. Когда его лучший друг оказался погребен под обрушившимися стенами древней церкви, и пришлось под пулями и взрывами гранат вытаскивать его из-под обломков, почти не надеясь, что не придется хоронить его в промерзлой земле, он лишь еще крепче сжал зубы, до скрежета и начал ругаться как самый последний уголовник. Когда той же ночью пришлось таки раскапывать «вечную мерзлоту», тут же заливаемую болотной жижей – что бы похоронить младшую сестру лучшего друга, его собственную почти сестру, он только зажмурился, стиснул совсем уж крепко зубы и, снова ругаясь, совершил требуемый «ритуал»… Но когда он, сидя среди развалин той же церкви, услышал _Его_ крик… Его собственное сердце чуть не остановилось, он рванулся туда, на голос… С тех самых пор среди его густой шевелюры цвета воронова крыла выделялась одна серебряная прядь – седина. Тогда именно это происшествие дало ему силы, а главное **желание** совершить то, что ему было предначертано – убить. Уничтожить Зло. Но и тогда он – семнадцатилетний мальчишка – сидел рядом с телом мертвого врага, сжимая зубами кончик сигареты, невидяще глядя перед собой. В глаза. В те глаза, что недавно полыхали дьявольским алым огнем. А сейчас, обиженно распахнутые, уже просто голубые, как небо, в которое они смотрели, остекленев, опустели. Остались без жизни. Без души.

Убил. Убийца. Зло. Ему стали бояться смотреть в глаза – говорили, что в них была смерть и пустота. Без души.

Тогда он пришел в себя и сразу отправился в лазарет с _Ним_. Он Его спас. Но убил другого. Этот груз еще долго лежал на душе… Лежал бы. Если бы у него была душа. Но он остался без души.

Его душа была мертва. Теперь уже навсегда.

После окончания боев он забрал _Его_ из лазарета, спрятал у себя до суда. Суд. Он был оправдан – еще бы! Ведь это всеобщий спаситель его защищал и спас. Опять. Да он душу свою спасал!!! Пытался. Но не смог.

Его любовь… а была ли она? Теперь можно уже признаться – была. Он снова спрятал _Его_ у себя. От всего мира, который, несмотря на суд и оправдание, жаждал крови приспешника Зла. От _Его_ бывших друзей, жаждущих мщения. От _Его_ семьи, тоже жаждущей мести за поруганную честь рода. От своих собственных друзей, обвинявших _Его_ во всех смертных грехах – он ведь совратил их чудо-мальчика! От самого себя. Потому что _Он_ – боялся. Боялся своих чувств. Своей страсти и нежности. Своей любви…а была ли **она**?.. Теперь уже никто не узнает. Любовь без души – ничто. А _Он_ теперь остался без души.

Он очередной – уже не первый – раз остался один в доме. Его добровольный тюремщик – ведь официально он являлся _Его_ опекуном – отправился на очередную дурацкую вечеринку по случаю Победы, и _Он_ остался один. Это Его и добило…

Вернувшись, он обнаружил пустой дом (прислуги у него никогда и не было) и _Его_. В **их** комнате – той, где они бывали вместе, занимались тем, что отдаленно можно было бы назвать любовью, просто разговаривали… Никогда не молчали. Потому, что это их общение было тоже без души.

Он знал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет рассчитывать на ответные чувства – в конце концов, у них была одна душа, а их было двое… и _Он_ не жаждал использовать те крохи, что оставались от _Его >_ души после «использования» другим.

Он просто отпустил ее – душу – наверное, думая, что тогда отпустят _Его_. Но _Его_ никогда и не держали в качестве узника. Теперь _Он_ уже об этом никогда не узнает. Но _Он_ – свободен. Только – без души.

Теперь они оба были свободны. И пускай, один – мертв, без души… А второй – его голову девятнадцатилетнего мальчишки посеребрил рассвет. И теперь он будет таким всегда – с сединой в девятнадцать лет, пустым взглядом, отражающим смерть, боль и отчаяние. И без души…


End file.
